


Rise Phoenix Rise

by Greaser_of_Olympus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, BAMF Tony Stark, But it's my best so far, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Good Loki (Marvel), Howard Stark's OK Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, I wrote this years ago, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm still new to AO3, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Magic is Real, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Tony is a witch, Winteriron Week 2019, Witchcraft, and I had help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greaser_of_Olympus/pseuds/Greaser_of_Olympus
Summary: Tony has a problem. He can create fireballs, fix broken object, and fly. His mother taught him how to control his abilities before she died. When his magic locked itself away, he created a metal suit and help saved the world form monster and terrorists. He is living a good life. The problem? He is in love with the Winter Soldier aka James 'Bucky' Barnes. Rated T for swearing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 55
Collections: Winteriron Bang





	Rise Phoenix Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxian/gifts).



I wish I could upload the art work.

* * *

Maria Carbonell Stark lay sweaty, exhausted, tired, but oh so happy in the hospital bed as she held her newborn son Anthony Edward Stark. Her blonde hair stuck to her forehead, and her small lithe frame shook with joy and excitement as soft brown eyes gazed at the newborn. She never thought she would be a mother since she was supposed to be one of the last witches on earth. But here she was. Her hand traced the wings tattoo on his back. His witch mark. She had a demon tail tattoo on her back, her own mark

“Oh my son, you will do great things for this world. You shall usher in the new era after we are gone.” She whispered to the sleeping infant. Said infant looked at his mother with soft, innocent brown eyes. Neither mother nor child knew how true that statement would be.

~Time skip~

A young boy at the age of four with dark brown hair and matching bright eyes raced towards his father’s office, excited and nervous. In his small hand was a circuit board he had just finished. Oh, his dad will be so proud of him! The young child stood in front of the wooden door and knocked.

“Come in,” said the gruff voice of his father.

The boy meaning racing to the room excited. His father, Howard Stark, looked down at him.

“What do you want Anthony?” He asked, a look of calm on his old face.

“Daddy, look what I made!”

Little hands thrust the circuit board towards Howard's face. The older Stark stared, impressed. Busy or not, one of his proudest achievements was his son. He looked down at Anthony. Anthony himself had gotten nervous at his daddy’s blank face. Did he not do good?

“This is quite good Tony. Captain America would be proud of you. Hell, Peggy and the Commandos would love to see this when they come visit, ” Howard encouraged. He turned the board gently before giving it back to his son. Anthony grinned. Daddy was proud of him! “Now go to your room and play. Daddy’s busy.”

Smiling brightly, He headed to his room only to run into a man who glared down at him.

“So, you're Howard’s brat. What’s in your hand?” the man growled. He was tall and pale like a vampire. Black eyes burned viciously into him as the circuit board was taken from him. “Now you are stealing your father's work. Useless brat!” Mr. Mean man, which Tony nicknamed him in his mind, growled before throwing it to the ground causing it to shatter like glass.

Anthony gasped, heartbroken. What had he done wrong? Why was this man angry? Dark brown eyes looked moist and fearful.

  
  


“Don’t start crying now. Your father already hates you enough without this bullshit...” Mr. Mean man snarled as he headed to Howard’s study. “Get out of here brat.” 

The young child gathered the broken pieces and headed off to his room, tears filling his eyes and running down his face. He was upset with himself. Where did he go wrong? Was the man telling the truth? Did his father hate him? 

Anthony’s dark eyes turn back to the broken circuit board. _I wish he didn't break it._ He went to walk away from his desk, when something began glowing caught his eye. He quickly turned around.

The pieces of the circuit board were glowing a gentle shade of rose gold as well as floating in mid air. Slowly one by one the circuit board rebuilt itself before lowering back onto the desk.

Anthony walked over with a look of pure awe and amazement. He picked it up gently, almost like it was glass, looked at it, hope and amazement making his hands shake slightly, forcing him to put it back down.

It was completely fixed. 

~Time skip~

Anthony, who nowadays goes by Tony, is six when he figures out what he might be.

….Or at least he had a few ideas. 

His first idea was that he was seeing things but when the same gentle rose gold returned after he almost fell down the stairs, glently floating him in the air, that idea went out the window.

Another idea was him being a mutant or maybe was also a creature ancestor, but both seemed unlikely.

Which led him to his final conclusion. Magic.

Tony didn't really believe in magic. His father always told him that it was bullshit ... whatever that meant. But it did explain some things. How he knew things before anyone else (premotion), how items appeared in his hand out of the blue (i.e. his screwdriver from his desk when he was walking out the door and almost forgot it.), hell, even the fire incident!

_Tony was lighting another candle. A power outage had the city in darkness for a few hours. His father was looking for the emergency power switch in the basement. As Tony was about to light another candle, the previous one fell on the ground near his old homework assignments, catching it on fire. Yelping, the young boy hand shot out on instinct. To his amazement and awe the flames actually lifted off of the paper and towards his head and absorbing into his hand. Weird._

Even with all of that Tony was shaky in his belief of magic and witchcraft. If witches existed, why has no one seen them? How have they remained a secret? More and more questions popped into his mind.

What had convinced the young Stark child was when one morning he woke up, went to the bathroom and in the mirror clear as day looking back at him was a child his age with messy dark brown hair matching eyes and on his back, a pair of red and gold feathery wings with a 7 feet wingspan.

Ok. Tony believes in magic now.

~Time skip~

After the wing's discovery, ten year old Tony began to wear large coats and hoodies to hide them. He went to the nearby bookstore with the family butler Edwin Jarvis and bought a few copies on witchcraft as well as its history. He began to make notes of his abilities. So far he could control fire, fix broken things and float. But that was not enough. He needed to push himself. He went to the attic and set up as target practice. Using his old Captain America posters as the targets, Tony began to concentrate. 

“Ok Tony. You can do this,” He whispered to himself. Closing his eyes, Tony concentrated. Focusing on the feeling of warmth radiating through his skin. Oblivious to the two figures behind him, he dropped his coat on the ground, letting his flame red wings spread to their full 9 feet. The fire began to build in his hands. Opening his eyes, Tony raised his arms in front of him towards the poster. Grabbing hold of the warm feeling, he let go. The flames raced forward and destroyed the posters. A gasp sounded behind him.

The young boy turned around to see his mother and Jarvis. Expecting rage he was very surprised to see joy in his mother’s face. More so when white horns and a tail appear on her.

“I knew you were like me. Mio caro tesoro. **(my dear treasure)** ” Maria said. She walked towards her winged son, hands glowed a soft silver as she summoned her spellbook. Turning to the family butler she grinned softly.

“If you would be so kind as to retrieve my chest?” She asked.

“But of course Mrs. Stark.” Jarvis replied, already moving towards an old chest. 

“Mom?” Tony snapped out of his shock. His mother turned back to him smiling.

“We have much work to do il mio caro apprendista **(my dear apprentice)** ”

“Mama, what is going on? Why do you have a tail? How did you make a book out of nothing"? The ten year old shot off questions as fast as he could think them up. Then he asked one question that he needed the answer to. Because, seriously, for years he had no clue what he was and now he had a chance to find out. Javris came back with the chest. It was mahogany brown at one time but it was covered in cobwebs, scratches, and dust. A flick of her hand and the chest was mahogany brown again.

“Are you a demon?” he whispered terrified.

“No, my son. And neither are you. We are simply witches. Well, in your case sorcerer.” Maria explained. The chest popped open and inside were books, weapons, talismans, etc. all things that one would see in a magical witch cabinet.

“....What?!” Tony softly exclaimed in shock and awe.

~Time skip~

4 years had passed since his mother started training him. So far over the years, they had gone over elemental magic (Tony: Fire, Maria: earth.), Battle magic, potions, as well as glamours to hide their wings/tail. Now was what one would call a refresher course.

“Ok Tony. Grab my hand.” Maria said, extending a delicate hand. “Your father is gone on his trip. Now is the best time to do this before you go to MIT.” 

The 14 year old had grown over the years. Standing at 5”3, skinny figure, wild dark brown hair and intelligent whiskey almond eyes. Taking his mother’s hand in his small, calloused hand he relaxed himself. Vines rose from the earth, wrapping firmly around the mother and son. When the vines unwrapped themselves from the two, Maria and Tony were standing in front of the old cabin in Tahoe California. Walking into the cabin Maria sat down in a cozy chair while Tony began stretching. 

“Okay mom! So what are we doing today?”

“Tony honey, sit down. I think now is the time to tell you about our family history.”

The 14 year old teenage boy blinked for a few seconds before slowing sitting down in front of his mother on the floor.

“Now I know that I have put this off for a long time but this is because of tradition. On your 14th birthday in our family, we would regal our young of our history: the history of magic and sorcery. Back then when they were more of us.”

“I’ve meant ask about that mom. What happened? You said that we might be the only you left out of 100 worldwide.” And that is the best estimate.

“What happened? I'll explain soon enough. But for now, I shall start by explaining our family history with magic. It was around the time of the Greek and Roman Empire when people still believe in Greek gods and goddesses. 

“You mean like Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus?” Tony interrupted.

“Yes. Now our ancestors were the high priest and priestess of Hecate, the goddess of sorcery, however, people were not afraid of our ancestors. Instead, they were highly respected for their kind hearts and fierce nature. But one day, magic when it was just something spiritual became something psychical. One of our ancestors named _Daleka_. She was fending off a man who decides to pursue her. When she continue to denied his advances, he attempted to rape her.” Pausing in the story, Maria checked to make sure Tony was paying attention. Tony was disgusted. No matter what, he could not wrap his mind around the fact that someone would be willing to hurt someone they love.

“Praying to the goddess to save her, she hopes to turn the man into a rabbit. The prayer came true. It was said that her hands glowed and when she pushed them against his chest, his entire body went up in flames. When the flames died down, a small rabbit was in his place. Frightened he hopped off into the forest only to be eaten by a stray wolf. Hecate herself appeared in front of Daleka and spoke: ‘Me and the other gods are fading my child, as a gift for your loyalty, I give you all my Priestess magic the last remaining members of mine.’ Daleka raced to the temple to spread the word to her sisters.”

“Well that seems nice of her to be honest with the others. Most people in her place would have kept it to themselves.”

“Tony please let me finish the story,” Chuckles Maria. “At first everything was well. Then the sisters began to get greedy. They began to believe that they were stronger than the gods themselves. They began to terrorize local villages. But our ancestors, the only male witch within the coven. His name was _Vidarr_. He says what his sister were doing. But he couldn't stop them. He was poor, unloved, and unwanted by all but his sisters. In desperation he prayed to the god Apollo, who told him to go to the Oracle of Delphi. Vidarr did as he was told heading towards the home of the oracle, he pleaded for the Oracle to help him.

‘How do I stop my sisters from going down the path they are going?’ he asked. The Oracle told him the Oracle told him ‘a child that you must sire with one of your other sisters. The child will have enough magick to defeat them.’

Vidarr was skeptical but nonetheless attempted to fulfill the prophecy. He went to his cottage, gather supplies to leave town in search of others Hecate flowers when Daleka came. She had overheard the prophecy and decided to offer herself up on the condition that the child be left unaware of the true reason of their birth and conception. At first the two tolerated each other, but when they lead together for the first time, their magic intertwined. They slowly fell in love with each other and their child was conceived.”

“So let me get this straight. Once upon a time, Greek, Roman and other deities were real and were worshipped. Daleka almost got raped, Hecate saved her, gave her and the other magic. The other girls decide to go bat-shit crazy with power so the oracle told him he had to fuck one of his sisterto have a herioc kid who has no clue as to why they were born?” most of the story just didn't make any sense to him. But then again….

Sighing, Maria pinched her nose. Well he was Howard’s son as well. Howard, if something, interested him or did not make sense, needed to know more.

It took another couple of hours. Vidarr and Daleka child, Lorcan, grew up with magic but unaware of his destiny. One day, when he was 17, three rogue sisters found the family of three. Lorcan hid but saw his mother and father killed in front of him. Rage overtook him as flames surrounded the house burning it down. Three of the sisters died. The rest fled for their lives. It took him two years but he hunted down every last rogue and killed them.

“Damn.” Tony said after his mom finished the story.

“Language, Tony.” Maria scolded.

“That still doesn't explain what happened to the rest of us.”

“Well centuries past afterwards and all was well, until the enslavement of african americans and the Salem witch trials. People began to suppress their magic and it began to die out. There use to be millions. Now thanks to people’s greed, lust, and hatred, their magic just left its body to protect itself. Gone back to the earth. We are lucky mio tesoro. We are lucky that we still have magic within the world at all.”

Maria revealed her horns and tail. Tony revealed his fire red and bright gold wings.

Lucky indeed.

~Time skip~

They were dead. Howard and Maria. His parents were actually dead. 17 year old Tony just felt numb. He actually thought he might cry, scream, laugh, anything. But instead he felt numb. Howard may have been rough around the edges but he still cared, he still tried to be there. He was there when he graduated high school (though he was constantly on his phone), when he took his first steps. To tell his stories of the Howling Commandos.

Maria.

_Maria_.

His sweet, kind hearted mother was gone forever. No longer there to sing songs with him in Italian. For him to play piano while she and Howard would dance wherever they all had the time. Study Magic he has so much more to learn and now there's no one to teach him 

Both of their lives were stolen by a car accident. A fucking car crash.

Realization struck hard. The second he crossed the threshold to his dorm room, he broke. Read and gold wings spreading, items spriling in the air as he cried out in despair and heartbreak. This went on for hours. Until he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He immediately began to struggle.

“Tones, relax it's me!” James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes said panicking. He had the right to panic. Hs best friend had fucking wings. Things were moving around the room like it was The Exorcist.

“Rhodey,” sobbed the young winged boy. “They’re gone ...My parents are dead. They are actually fucking dead!” Items Began to lower back to the ground as wings drooped depressed. All the african american male could do was comfort his grieving friend.

Two hours after placing the boys in Tony and Rhodey bedroom. Rhodey was cleaning up the items that broke during Tony’s outbursts while Tony was wrapped in a blanket with a bottle of water.

“So are we not going to talk about the fact that you are part bird?” Rhodey questioned.

“Not part bird. Just a sorcerer.” Tony replied tired. Explaining everything to his best friend, Tony only hoped that he wouldn't lose him because of this secret.

He doesn't.

“So this entire time you could have been heating up my coffee and pop tarts?” Rhodey teased.

“You needed to do it yourself.” Tony mocked with a soft grin.

~Time skip~

Years had passed since then, but it still did wonders for the youngest Stark. When he turned 21, he took over his father's company. Making a whole new line of weapons so dangerous that he earned a new nickname.

The Merchant of Death. 

Hired a new PA. Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts. A fierce redhead that he absolutely loved having around. She knew of his secret when she decided to surprise him one early birthday morning and got thrown into the pool by one of his wings…. He bought her a new outfit as well as a vacation that she did not take. He kept the world safe and all was well ...or so he thought.

At 38, he was crippled. After a presentation with a new weapon on the freedom line aka The Jericho, Tony and the soldiers he was with were brutally attacked. The soldiers were killed. A missile with the words Stark Industries on it landed a feet away from him. Out of habit his wings spread to protect himself but it wasn't enough. The missile exploded, his wings shrunk back into his body, and his heart became full of metal. He woke up a few times in a cave. Body in pain, magic furiously pulsing underneath his skin but unable to come out. Remembering what his mother said. 

_When afraid or hurt badly, your magic can lock itself away to protect itself and you_. 

His magic. It was trying to save him, but left him powerless. A rag was placed over his mouth forcing him into the darkness of his mind. And he was glad it did.

3 months of his life were stolen from him. The first month he made a new friend name Ho Yinsen, who saved his life with an electromagent and a fucking car battery. His kidnappers approached them and told him that they wanted him to build the Jericho missile. When he refused, he was waterboarded, beatenes, as well as electrocuted. His powers were trapped underneath his skin. He was shown his own weapons. His items for peace used by these terrorists. He was ready to give up when Yinsen whispered to him.

“Is this the last act of defiance from the great Tony Stark?”

Month 2 led to him planning and building. Tony agreed to build the missile, but only because he needed an element from some of the missiles. When a soft blue filled the dark cave, Tony smiled. The first miniaturized arc reactor. Once inside his chest, he laid down some blueprints to a metal suit.

Month 3. A metal suit clanged through the halls of the dark cave.

“Yinsen!” it shouted. Within the suit was Tony who was looking for the man that ran off to buy him more time. He found the man lying on a bundle of sacks. Torso filled with bullets painting it red.

Tony knew that Yinsen was dying.

“Don't waste your life, Stark.” were his last words. Yinsen closing his eyes was the last thing Tony saw before a wave of red drowned him. After escaping, he walked the desert for 2 maybe 3 days, before a helicopter flew overhead. Waving his arms frantically before dropping to his knees, he waited for Rhodey to come get him.

He didn't need to wait long.

Once he made it home, the first thing he did was shut down the weapons manufacturing. Second thing was building a metal suit like the original. His magic was still locked away. It would need time to return but it will come back. Until then he still had work to do.A few trials and errors along with getting sprayed with fire extinguishers manned by Dum-E, he began to take it for a field test. After discovering what was happening in Gulmira, the suit was used in action. Other than almost getting blown out of the sky, he passed.

Obidiah Stane. He knew the man was shifty but to try and kill him? Rage filled his veins as the suit headed to the company factory only to find Pepper about to be killed by the Iron Monger. The wave of red returned with with vengeance

“STANE!”

Stane was dead. Good. Pepper is still alive. Great! SHIELD gave him a cover story to stick by. He wouldn't. Instead, 4 words came out of Tony Stark’s mouth that changed the world forever.

“I am Iron Man.”

~Time skip~

The avengers were in shambles. They literally just met each other and were already at each other's throat. Steve fucking Rogers had the nerve to act all high and mighty.

“Big man with a suit. Take that away and what are you?”

“Genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist.” _magician/sorcerer_ Tony added in his head. Even though his magic has yet to return, he was still a sorcerer.

“I know men you have now but are worth ten of you. You’re not the kind of guy to lay down on -the wire and let the other gut crawl over you.”Steve glared.

“I think I would just cut the wire.” 

Hatred was slowly filing his veins. This was the man his father told him about? No. If his father was here he would be disgusted. This is not Captain America. This man is nothing compared to him. He has magic He has money. This man was nothing but a glorified le rat!

Before Tony could punch him, the room exploded. 

He died. Agent Phil Coulson was dead. Loki, the God of Mischief, had just killed him. Thor and Bruce are MIA.

Natasha and Clint are in the infirmary. Nick Fury told Steve and Tony that Phil Coulson I just died. 

Even if Tony teased him, he liked Phil. Now he was gone.

And Loki is going to _pay._

So change of plan. Loki needed help. Tony went ahead to try and get God to surrender. While talking he noticed that the gods eyes were an unnatural shade of blue. Like Clint’s. But Thor told them that his eyes were supposed to be green.

…..wait. Blue eyes? Oh fuck.

“You’re not in control here, are you?” Tony asked. Loki froze like a deer in headlights. “You are underneath a mind control spell, or maybe a suppressant. What about-” he was thrown to the floor.

“What would you know of magic, mortal?” Growled the God of Mischief. He went to grab Tony when a knife flew towards the genius hand. For the first time since Afghanistan, his magic returned as did his wings. They were darker than before. Once the feathers were a fire red, rose gold and bright gold. Not anymore. The missile blast changed them. The fire red darkened to blood, rose gold to almost shady silver-almost black, bright gold to dark gold. 

“You...how?” Loki was in total shock. He was unaware that Midgard had any sorcerers or magic wielders.

“You don't have to do this. Let us help you.” Tony pleaded, slowing standing, wings retracting back into his body. “Thor still believes in you. I am starting to believe in you.” 

Loki looked as though he wanted to kill Tony. but he stopped himself. Because he was right. The Mad Titan would torture him asn kill Thor and Frigga. He coudl handle the torture, but the thoiught of his idotic brother and sweet mother dying made him obey everyword.

But if this mortal ...if this sorcerer could actually help…..

“You can’t help me.” Loki whispered brokenly. “No one can.”

“That is not true brother.” A deep familiar bmming voice. Loki twisted around to see Thor standing there. He looked hopeful. “You do not have to be afraid. We can help you. We will help you. I have to search the Nine Realms for you and I will gladly do it again. Please just give me the scepter, so we may stop these monsters. Please brother.” Thor begged, hand extended. For a moment everything was still. Loki’s green eyes pierced into Thor’s blue. Tony was sure that Reindeer Games was going to kill Point break, but instead he began to hand the staff over.

“You have too much hope brother. But I am glad that you do.” Loki whispered. Thor grinn threaten to rip his face. The explosion from the space portal threatens to break down New York. the scepter fell to the ground with a thud as all three magical beings fell to the ground. Well Thor and Loki fell to the floor, Tony fell out a window.

“STARK!” the two gods cried as a gold and red missile raced by and out the window. Moments later Iron Man flew up. 

“Up and at 'em boys. We got a city to save.”

The Chituri, discovering Loki betrayal, were ordered to obtain him for obedience training. The other avengers as well as anyone in hearing distant very much heard the roar of

“WHEN WE GET OUR HAND ON YOU, WE SHALL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER BETRAY US AGAIN. YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A SLAVE. THAT IS ALL YOU WILL EVER BE!”

Thor did not appreciate that comment. 

It was a hard fought battle. But with his magic back, it was possible to win. Until Fury’s call.

“Stark there is a nuke coming towards the city.”

“Romanov, don't close the portal! We have a nuke incoming…. And I know just where to put it.” he said as he placed the missile on his back and headed straight into the portal. He made one last call to Pepper, knowing very well that Rhodey is with her. It went to voicemail, JARVIS is cut off from him and all he sees before he runs out of air is a large, no _gigantic_ army being destroyed by the nuke. 

The world go black. Before coming back with a roar and a thrum of magic He wakes up to the worried face of Thor, Steve, Loki and Hulk. Loki is now on probation for helping save the world, though Steve didn't seem to mind. The chitauri has fallen, the world is saved, and Tony magic is locked away thanks to his little stunt. Damn it.

~Time skip~

Half a year has passed since the invasion, when he is spotted.

Apparently, HYDRA is still a thing and they have their own super soldier. The Winter Soldier. 

The most dangerous assassin to ever live . 

A man who has over a hundred confirmed kills. 

Who was supposed to be a ghost story and nothing more. 

Who is currently sitting in Tony's lab as said owner of lab walks in.

“You know you could have just knocked on the door,” Tony teased upon seeing the man. Said man stayed silent. He was about six feet tall or maybe a little more, strong built like he was a brick wall, wearing all black textile gear and has a metal arm. The second Tony saw that arm, he was in love.

“I'm assuming you need something,” questioned the genius. Winter Soldier stayed silent but nodded. “Well, what is it? As a matter of fact, J did you let him in?”

“Yes, Sir. He admitted to working for HYDRA as well as asking for help.”

“Really?” Tony’s eyebrows shot up. The most dangerous man in history was turning himself in?

Winter nodded before taking off his mask and goggles revealing a human face. An extremely handsome face. Wild brown hair, shoulder length, chin stubble like the beginning of a bread, and, god, those eyes. They were a beautiful, piercing silver blue. As if they were analyzing the best way to take you down. Silver blue met whiskey brown. Time froze. The breath was knocked out of Tony’s body. His magic thrums happily underneath his skin, body almost shaking with excitement. But he didnt know why. 

“I don't know why but my instincts are telling me that I could trust you, and I am nervous but if you can sent me free from Hydra then I shall place my life in your hands.” the thick russiaan accent shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did.

Breathless, Tony whispers “I guess we're going to have to meet the others first.”

Almost immediately Tony grabs the soldier's hand and the soldier letting, him slowly let him into the common room where all the other Avengers were Clint, Steve, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, and Loki only to turn the case to them.

Steve's eyes go wide. “Bucky?”

Tony turns back around, eyes going wide. The one and only Bucky Barnes had come to him instead.

Barnes smile nervously “Hey punk.”

As a turn down Barnes had been held hostage by Hydra for 75 years forced to be there assassin repetitively brainwash and can barely discern himself from the Winter Soldier who is apparently an entirely different personality that he had already met

So after creating a program that would help Barnes with his memory Tony decides is best to stay away. Winter had his own ideas

Which was to wait patiently in the lab until Tony saw them, resulting in an almost heart attack.

“Jesus went to what the fuc?!” Tony screamed, heart pounding. 

“My arm needs maintenance.” Winter deadpanned. The metal arm was making a whirring sound as well as the fact that when he trained, it was slower.

“Alright, I have been dying yo get a closer look at the baby. Sit down, Snowflake.” Tony exclaimed motioning to the chair. Winter froze before sitting down. Body tensed for pain.

He knew that Tony wouldn't harm him but his instinct told him to brace himself for the wipe. He was amazed when during the repair he felt very little pain as well as a few comments like ‘did someone take a chainsaw to you?’ to ‘I am soo fucking in love right know’. In about two hours his arm is fixed and works better than before. 

“Ok, some of the gears were rusted together, not to mention all the cross wiring. If anything starts to feel off, come on down.” the mechanic said as he clapped his hand on Winter’s soldier. His magic buzzed excitedly. He quickly removed his hand as the soldier left the lab.

Next time Tony saw either of them it was Barnes, who looked upset.

“Well, well, well, Is something wrong Manchruian Candidate?” Tony asked slightly concerned.

“Steve and I got into a fight.” Barnes mumbled.

“Really what about?” 

Barnes scoffed. “Funnily enough, you. He is pissed that I came to you instead of him.”

“Oh.” Tony didn't know what to say. He liked Barnes but he didn't want to ruin his friendship with an american icon.

What he did expect was Barnesturnig to him and saying, “too bad I’m gonna piss him off some more.”

Six months later, found the team in happy times. Phil came back from the dead, Loki and Steve finally got together (after a 4th of July party, where Loki snapped “I’m sick of dancing around this!” stormed straight over to him, grabbed him by the lapels of his suit and in front of everyone kissed him hard. Steve wrapped his arms around the gods waist and kissed back.), Barnes became James, let’s see what else, oh yeah Tony fell in love with a deadly assassin with a metal arm.

Speaking of which, the man said assassin were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

“So I need to tell you something.” oh god he was really about to do this. The movie paused as James gave him his full attention.

“What is it doll?” he drawled in the damn Brooklyn accent. Before Tony could run him off with his love confession, the avengers alarm sets off.

~Time skip~

It all went to shit. Upside, got to meet another witch. Downside, she was trying to turn New York into a forest. Seriously out of all the evil villains Tony had met, this was a new one. The villain herself was a beautiful woman. Long curly ebony hair, slim swimmer body, light mocha skin. Icy blue eyes that had turned green. Oh, she also had sea green and ocean blue 16 foot wings. She called herself Lillith.

“This city shall no longer destroy mother earth!” She cried as trees began to spring up everywhere. Vines began to tie up people, destroy cars, etc. the earth crack. All in all it was just awful.

“Miss I need you to come with us peacefully.” Steve said like a boy scout. The woman looked over with a wave of her hand and she created an army of earth monsters. “Alright I guess we are doin this the hard way. AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!” 

It was actually going well. Barnes and Clint were working on higher ground taking out and monster that got too close to civilians, Natasha and Loki were working on protection aka getting people to safety, while Thor ,Tony, Steve, Hulk were on ground/ air level taking the monster down.

But all good things must come to an end. This was proven when one of the monsters managed to grab Tony as he flew by and threw him into the side of the building.

“TONY!” Bucky screamed. His com wasnt responding. C’mon Tony please be alive!

“I am ok but the suit is busted.” the genius said as he emerged. Bucky sighed in relief. He loves the mechanical superhero and if he died...he might die of heart ache. The building however was the one Bucky was on. It began to collapse. The soldier jumped and hit the ground hard.

Lilith eyes glittered. “Ooh you are a cute one. I think I might keep you for myself.” she squealed as vines made their way towards him. All the others were too busy with the other monster. They couldn't save him.

Indestrible rage ripped through Tony’s body as his magic came back full force and his world was stolen by the clouds of red. He lunged and landed in front of Bucky.

“YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!” came the roar of rage. Lilith jump as well as everyone else as the turn to the angry genius ...actually angry didn't even describe it. Standing in front of Bucky was a figure.

The figure, for lack of better words, was powerful. Slim muscled body shaking in rage, hands glowing a fiery red, hair floating and waving, lips curled in a protective vicious snarl, dark gold eyes glaring hard. but the wings took everyone's breath away. 

Standing proud and wide were 18 foot wings. Dark blood red at the base of the shoulders, at the edges were dark gold, the dark gold and red all the way through. Some of the feathers looked black. Deady, beautiful and powerful. The figure was almost unrecognizable. Almost. The eyes and red gave him away.

“Stark?” Steve manages to choke out.

“You?!” Lilith said shocked. “H-how? When-? There is no way in the underworld that you-!”

“Are just like you?” as he began to walk towards the earth witch. 

“You will join me.” She commanded. It was not an option

“No I won’t, bitch.” Tony snarled, shocking Lilith. This woman had the nerve to demand that she works with him. After all she has done to his home? To his friend? To Bucky!?

Shock turned to rage as she thrusts her hands in front of her. Vines shout out of the earth. Tony slashed his hand in a wide arc causing a wave of fire to burn the vines.

“It was not a request Stark.” Lilith snarled. Lifting a car with her powers, she threw it at him. Hand shooting out, he stopped it a foot away. The other Avengers were shocked but decided to move out of the way and get other civilians to safety

“Neither was mine. Bring it on bitch!” the car was thrown back. Spreading her wings she took off for the skies, Tony following right behind her. Lilith swerved to the left and right as fireballs flew past her. She turns to counter only to get punched in the face with a grunt leaving her lips. With a snarl on her face she glared at the genius. Ice shards sharp as knives formed out of thin air before racing toward the genius. He spirled out of the way. The shards land in a nearby tree. The earth with screamed in anger,

“You dare hurt our mother?! After all that she has gifted you?!” Lilth shrieked. Summoning her powers she sent a blast of pure energy and power at him a sea green beam came flying at him only to be deflected by a redgold beam. The resulting blast sent everyone back.

“What the hell?! Is that actually Stark?!” Clint shouted over the road. Before everyone could answer, a scream of pain came from the sky which was followed by a crash. The dust cleared. Tony stood over Lilith as she nursed her injured wing.

“Why would you betray your own kind?” she whispered icy blue eyes wide with fear. Tony regarded her with cold dark gold eyes.

“I have betrayed no one. You, however, decided to abuse a gift that your mother has given you. Look around, you have injured so many innocents with your abilities. How many wife have you almost widowed? How many children have you almost orphaned? How many parents lost their child because you decide to make an OVERGROWN GARDEN OUT THEIR HOME?!” Tony's voice starts off calmly before rising to a roar. Lilith flinched. Tony extended a hand and a fireball appeared. “Give me one good reason I shouldn't end your miserable life.”

“TONY STOP!” a voice shout. Buky began to slowly make his way to them. Locking eyes with the genius he continued. “Don't kill her. It's not worth it.”

“She tried to kidnap you.” The sorcerer snarled. The flames grew.

Reaklixe that he wasnt going to get through to the genius by talking, Bucky decide to do something incredibly stupid. Making his way towards the angry, magical mechanic,he quickly grabbed him by shoulder, whipped him around to face him, and kissed him. The moment that their lips connected, time froze. The rage Tony felt slowly began to vanish as he slowly wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed back.

Lilith tried to escape while the two were kissing but Loki tied her up with some enchanted chains. Tony pulled away first, breathing hard. Staring deeply into silver blue eyes.

“Well that was quite interesting.” Loki drawled behind them. Both looked over to the annoyed god. “Now if you two are done, we need to head back to the SHIELD for debriefing.” Steve is rubbing off on him. Tony put his wings away and pulled himself away from Bucky. The group headed back to SHIELD HQ. Well almost all of them. When the quinjet was high enough in the air, everyone turned to him. Tony already ssense the questions that were about to come his way but he didn't feel like dealing with them. Not just yet. He grabbed Bucky, opened the landing doors and jumped, dragging the former assassin with him. Alarmed yells followed them, but Tony spread his wings and took off for the tower. 

“Jesus Doll,” Bucky gasped as he clung to the winged avengers. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Of course not.” Tony said landing on the roof. Taking a few steps back, Tony took a deep breath. “Ok, imma be up front with you. I am a sorcerer, which is a male witch, but not just that I'm one of the last ones left. Also I have wings as you can see, but I can fix broken objects, levitate things, and conjure fire. I also am in total love with you. I know that you might hate me for keeping this from you and the team, hell the only person who knows is Loki because it was the only way to convince him to join us. Now i get it if you-” Tony was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his. 

“I don't care what you are. I still love you. You helped me when I was brainwashed and broken. If you think this is gonna to drive me away from you, you’re gonna need to try harder.” James whispered. 

Smiling, Tony kissed James again, wings spreading wide. The two manage to make their way inside. The second they were in Tony’s room and on his bed, they laid together. Magic felt through the air as the two explore their connection for the first time. The world continued to spin, the wheel of the year continue to move, but neither cared. 

And if anyone tried to look in, all they would see was a large pair of red, silver, and dark gold wings.

* * *

The language that Maria use is Italian.

I made up the magical history. But there is a change that is can be true.

Once more the art that inspired this work was created by Rux-ian. That is also ao3 account as well as tumblr. 

Finally, there are witches, male and female, all over the world. Thousand of them exist to this day.


End file.
